Mandy
by Fio Gonzlez
Summary: AU—Harry tiene el 'don' de ver a los muertos desde que nació; cuando una misteriosa chica francesa se le empieza a aparecer, aclamando estar perdida en el tiempo y sin acceso al velo, su vida se comienza a descontrolar de manera increíble. Genial, ahora debe detener el apocalipsis, controlar su inminente desequilibrio y, como si fuera poco, lidiar con su (desastrosa) vida amorosa.
1. 1: La Francesa Muerta de la Cocina.

**_Me disculpo por el francés googleado de antemano, no es mi idioma. xd_**

* * *

**_1; La Francesa Muerta de la Cocina._**

Aún recuerdo cómo comenzó todo el desastre que hizo dar a mi vida entera un vuelco.

Todo comienza el día que vi a Mandy por primera vez, tenía poco más de veinte, estaba de vacaciones en un departamento alquilado en la playa y aun lleva rastros de resaca encima.

Ese día despierto solo en el apartamento alquilado, Cedric finalmente se ha ido después de semana y media de tortura con viejas historias del colegio y lo único que quiere hacer es disfrutar la paz que le supone estar solo, de nuevo.

Pero bueno, la vida lo odia. De manera intensa, parece ser.

Es una mañana caliente de julio y todo su cuerpo se siente como en el maldito infierno, no lleva más ropa que un par calzoncillos rojos con alas estampadas a los costados y aun así no puede quitarse el calor abrasador de encima, se siente pegajoso y asqueroso, el cabello se le pega un poco al cuello por el sudor. Su viaje por el pacífico lo ha terminado llevado hasta una playa de la costa costarricense y ya había gastado tres días investigando (con un jodido océano de distancia, cabe aclarar) el homicidio de su antiguo compañero de internado, quien no había parado de molestarlo con eso desde el primer momento en que se percató lo podía ver.

Básicamente, Cedric se le había aparecido en media paja y cuando había notado como había comenzado a maldecir a todos de las maneras más creativas posibles por verlo en su habitación tan campante, había comenzado a molestarlo con que debía resolver su asesinato, enviar mensajes a su padre, cartas para su prometida y, para terminar de colmar su paciencia, una innecesaria y estúpida confesión amorosa a su jefe.

Todo eso hecho en tres días para que Diggory pudiera descansar en paz.

Cuando finalmente se logra levantar de la cama va en calzoncillos a la cocina con el objetivo de tomar un café de Los Santos, el mejor del lugar, está más dormido que despierto y aún con un poco de resaca del día anterior, se tambalea un poco de cuando en cuando, pero el camino a la cocina desde la habitación es corto y lo puede hacer con los ojos cerrados de tan bien que se conoce el lugar.

Tal vez es por eso que se sorprende tanto.

Mandy, fantasma de turno, está sentada en la barra de la cocina, con los ojos cerrados en una expresión de concentración y tarareando una vieja canción de cuna francesa, con las manos hace mímicas y en ningún momento parece notar sus desastrosos y ruidosos pasos. Lleva ropa de diario manchada de una cantidad increíble de sangre al nivel del abdomen, en un parpadeo ve como la piel, antes morena y llena de vida, se ha vuelto translúcida y gris, los ojos, antes de un color azul increíble ahora son de un dorado antinatural y además está descalza, con los pies manchados de tierra y heridas. Parpadea, ahora solo queda el aspecto fantasmal de la chica y lo que fue una vez, y ya no es, ahora solo queda la sombra que deja la muerte. Vaya forma de morir.

O de estar muerta._ Impresentable_, diría Draco, _sí, que está muerta, Harry, pero eso también se puede hacer con estilo, lo sabes,_ terminaría con la nariz arrugada, los ojos grises brillando y las cejas juntas mientras miraba el punto en el que se suponía debía estar Mandy. La ascendencia francesa de su amigo se hacía presente en los temas más mundanos del día a día, supone y agradece en silencio.

La chica lo había vuelto a ver apenas un quejido largo y lastimoso salió de su boca, deteniendo la mímica y el tarareo, sus ojos, dorados, grandes y muertos brillando con algo que parecía esperanza y los labios pálidos temblando en una cosa que trataba de ser una sonrisa. Recuerda haber pensado algo parecido a ''Demonios, al parecer la chica ha muerto hace nada y está en negación, feliz de que alguien finalmente la vea''. En ese momento decide que ocupa una taza de café, lidiar con muertos en la mañana y con resaca siempre lo deja mal.

Bueno, lidiar con muertos con general siempre era completamente jodido. Resaca o no.

—No hables, por favor, odio hablar con muertos a esta hora.

—_Je ne suis pas mort._* —las palabras salen rápido, en francés y sin una pizca de vacilación, la chica muerta frunce el ceño, molesta por su anterior comentario. Dios, que sensibilidad tienen los muertos, uno pensaría que haber muerto los haría inmunes a los berrinches mundanos como esos, pero solo él sabía que no era así, los muertos eran como niños pequeños, sensibles, llorones y terriblemente malcriados.

Oh. Mierda, y ahora no encuentra el café, ¿Qué más desgracias ocupa en su vida? No, no, mejor no sigue esa línea de pensamiento, no debe tentar a la suerte.

Oh. Oh. Demonios. Hay una muerta en su cocina y es francesa. Odia a los muertos franceses, demasiado estirados, críticos, con aires de grandeza más imposibles que los de Draco y un acento al hablar inglés terrible. Recórcholis. Rayos y centellas. Por toda la santa miel de Pooh. Vida hija de Pooh.

Si, en ese momento estaba tratando de dejar las maldiciones. O algo así. Su madre le había gritado que no aguantaría maldiciones en casa, y él ocupaba pasarse un par de veces a la semana para que le hicieran lavandería y comida. Que vivir solo era un arte demasiado complicado que aún no dominaba del todo y su madre, oh amorosa y bendita mujer, aún hacía un hueco a regañadientes en su agenda para que él pudiera pasar con la ropa sucia y el estómago vacío a casa de vez en cuando.

Divaga.

—¿_Tu parles anglais?,*_ No hablo francés. —aún después de llevar años conociendo a los Malfoy y de tener a Fleur en su vida. Sí, es un poco increíble cuando lo piensa de forma detenida, cientos de horas vacacionando en París con personas que hablan de manera fluida el idioma del lugar y están dispuestos a enseñarle y él jamás había aprendido._ Demasiado denso con los idiomas, si apenas puede hablar el inglés de la reina de una manera decente._ Es lo que acostumbraba a decir Hermione con una sonrisa llena de secretos y promesas cuando Draco le daba alguna clase rápida de francés a petición suya o la vez que Ron, en un ataque imprevisto de locura, había tratado de enseñarle el más básico rumano.

—Solo se lo básico. —el acento es marcado y tosco, muy parecido al de Fleur al recién llegar a Inglaterra, ella se mira confundida mientras habla de forma lenta, tratando de hacerlo bien. Que no digan que los muertos no son dedicados cuando se deciden en algo, él lo sabía más que nadie. —¿Qué haces aquí? Mi casa, en mi casa ahora.

—_Tu es mort, tu le sais?._* —probablemente esa sea la única frase que sabe decir en más de tres idiomas, ocho en aquella época, para ser específico y presumir un poco. La fantasma lo había mirado feo, realmente ofendida, con los ojos dorados brillando y los labios pálidos acomodados en ese rictus patentado de los franceses para demostrar asco y desprecio, mientras se paraba de la barra y se acercaba hasta donde él se encontraba, sus pies flotando en el suelo, sin hacer sonido alguno, no parpadea para nada y, mientras se acercaba, un frío gélido comienza a regular su temperatura corporal poco a poco, sacándolo del infierno en el que se había estado sintiendo. El cuadro que presentaba la chica sería algo escalofriante si no fuese una cosa que ve cuatro o cinco veces al mes. —Mira _fille morte*_, no hablo francés, y tu estas en mi cocina siendo molesta a una hora indecente.

_–Je ne suis pas mort, tu es un menteur.*_

—Lo que tú digas, ¿café?

_—Je ne suis pas mort.*_

Las personas en relaciones tóxicas, con un corazón roto y muertas son las mejores con todo el asunto de la negación. Anoten eso, lo van a necesitar a futuro, bueno, puede que no lo hagan, pero es un dato interesante para tener en cuenta.

Después de eso el fantasma de la chica francesa se había ido enfurruñada para no volver en un tiempo y el recuerdo de mi encuentro con ella en la cocina de mi departamento alquilado había sido olvidado en la bruma de mis recuerdos, tirado al cajón de las cosas inútiles junto a la mayoría de temas aprendidas en química y educación física del colegio.

El calor mortal se había ido, el café aún no se hacía y la resaca me empezaba a volver de a poco, por lo que olvidando aquel incidente empecé la rutina de siempre.

Mi primer error fue ese, olvidar tan rápido aquel encuentro, perderme varios detalles. Básicamente, ser yo.

* * *

_*1/6- No estoy muerta._

_*2- ¿hablas ingles? _

_*3- Estas muerta, ¿lo sabias? _

_*4- Chica muerta_

_*5 No estoy muerta, eres un mentiroso._

* * *

_**NA: debo confesar que esto era parte de mi segundo OS del reto 'Is This a Harry Potter AU?', del foro mas cool de todos, 'La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black', pero no lo pude terminar a tiempo y hoy mientras miraba al techo y pensaba en todos los misterios de la vida me dije 'hey, debería editar esto y hacer algo mas largo y completo' y de esa forma nace este primer capitulo, que en el OS original era una viñeta de mas o menos 600 palabras. Toda la idea de esto, o al menos la que le da un poco de forma, esta ligeramente inspirada en el mundo de Boku no Hero Academy, en eso de los 'super poderes' y como vive una sociedad llena de gente con ellos y en algunos libros de fantasmas que he leído. Va, para serles totalmente sincera, que la idea nació de la nada mientras repetía como loca el nombre Mandy y lavaba trastes, en serio, inspiración divina o algo así.**_

_**Espero que tenga sentido.**_

_**Desde ahora me disculpo por ese francés tan chafa y googleado, que soy una negada con ese idioma y no tengo ni la menor idea de si san Google esta bien o mal, en serio. **_

_**En el próximo capitulo (la segunda viñeta) muestro a Harry con sus amigos y un poco de los dones de estos, vuelve Mandy y vemos sufrir a Harry. Yei. No prometo capítulos bíblicos, porque por alguna extraña razón no me salen, así que dejo advertido, tampoco prometo capítulos buenos, que soy yo. **_

_**¿Duro mas la nota que el capitulo? Me lo creo.**_

_**Hasta que vuelva, Fio Gonzlez. **_


	2. 2: Los Muertos y el Tiempo

_**Otra vez me disculpo por el francés de Google translate, al final esta todo traducido, por si hay algún negado como yo en francés leyendo esto, lol.**_

* * *

**_2; Los Muertos y Su Tiempo._**

La mayoría de fantasmas que se le presentan acostumbran a irse a la semana de perseguirlo a todo lugar, cuando notan que no les hará caso a sus exigencias o ya les ha ayudado con su último pendiente y ya no existe nada que los ate al mundo físico. Pero Mandy no, ella siempre fue diferente, desde el primer encuentro hasta el último. Una completa y pequeña molestia.

El segundo encuentro se dio en un momento de su vida donde últimamente todo se había empezado a descontrolar poco a poco, su trabajo lo empezaba a agobiar, los muertos que se le presentaban estaban un poco más locos de lo acostumbrado y veía fantasmas en todo lugar al que fuera. Fantasmas que siquiera se le acercaban y eso lo ponía de los nervios.

Su mundo se empezaba a desbordar, entre los muertos y los vivos.

Él ya había vuelto a su departamento en Inglaterra, tres meses habían pasado y había terminado de olvidar por completo a la chica francesa que había visto en la cocina de su apartamento alquilado de Costa Rica, convirtiéndola en un recuerdo borroso y poco claro, algo nada importante. Quizás fue por eso que se había sorprendido tanto cuando entró a su cocina junto a Draco y Hermione y la encontró allí. Sentada en su encimera, con los ojos cerrados y siguiendo el ritmo de una melodía inexistente con la cabeza, tal como la primera vez que la había visto.

¿Qué acaso la chica muerta no conocía la existencia de las jodidas sillas? Que si, estaba muerta, pero era de mala educación sentarse en las encimeras de otros.

Había dejado caer el vaso que llevaba en manos y un quejido se le había escapado, en todo lo que llevaba de tener conciencia de su don un fantasma jamás había vuelto a visitarlo y algo en su interior se comenzó a inquietar por ver a la chica francesa de nuevo. Su pecho retorciéndose ansioso y expectante mientras miraba a la chica, esperando algo, cualquier cosa, y ella, quien también le devolvía la mirada con esos ojos dorados, grandes y muertos. Draco lo había mirado, ligeramente intrigado con su repentino ataque de torpeza, y haciendo con un movimiento rápido de mano que los cristales rotos de su vaso se elevarán del suelo hasta el basurero de la cocina mientras Hermione lo ignoraba en pro de seguir a una mosca con la mirada y recitar cosas inentendibles para sí misma.

Ella tenía un aire de lunática brillante mientras los ignoraba. Draco se veía un poco intrigado.

Y él, él envidiaba tanto el don de su amigo en momentos como esos.

—¿Qué pasó, ojitos?

—La francesa, eso pasa. -no le dice mucho, más no hace falta hacerlo. Antes de dejar el accidente de lado les había contado a sus amigos un poco de lo sucedido el mismo día que había vuelto, mientras se quejaba de Cedric.

Mandy se había quedado congelada en su lugar, tan sólo viéndolo de forma fija con esos ojos grandes y dorados, sus labios separándose cada tanto en clara muestra de estar buscando algo que decir y él seguía allí, parado como idiota en el umbral de la puerta y preguntándose porque rayos un fantasma estaba repitiendo visita, con la inquietud zumbándole de manera leve pero constante en el pecho, mientras su amiga se adentraba a la cocina con pasos rápidos ignorando todo a su alrededor y tratando de hablarle a la mosca en latín. Un cuadro lleno de lunáticas.

—¿La de tus vacaciones?

Hace un sonido vago de aceptación dirigido a su compañero y después de unos intentos logra mover las piernas para empezar a caminar hacia la encimera con pasos cautelosos y pausados, tratando de pensar en qué rayos podría estar haciendo la chica francesa en su cocina. Dios, viéndola más de cerca podía decir con seguridad que ella se veía peor que antes, si es que era posible, una mancha de sangre más grande cubría el costado de su blusa, los pies se veían más rotos y sucios que antes e incluso podía jurar que la piel se había aclarado un poco, resultando en un tono más blancuzco que gris. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? La francesa repitiendo, viéndose peor y él tenia su don descontrolado, con eso de que últimamente veía fantasmas en todos los lugares, a lo lejos, sin acercarse y vagando sin rumbo.

Extraño, demasiado como para admitirlo a alguien en voz alta. O se estaba volviendo loco o algo estaba afectando de manera fuerte el velo y él quería creer con fuerza que la primera opción era la correcta, podía lidiar con su propia locura, pero tener el velo dañado supondría una molestia para todas las personas dones espirituales. Especialmente el.

—Oh, ¿Ella está repitiendo?, no se supone que eso pase, al parecer le gustaste mucho, Potter.

—_¿Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?*1 _—decide ignorar a su amigo y arriesgarse a preguntarle a la francesa que hace en su encimera con el pobre nivel de francés que maneja, sabe que es más que lamentable y la risa burlona de su compañero se lo termina de confirmar, ella lo sigue mirando, ahora con un interés ligero en su mirada. Era extraño, los muertos generalmente no mostraban _tanto_, ellos solían verse, bueno, muertos, muy muertos e inalterables_._

—_Vivant ici.*2_

—Creo que ella está diciendo que vive aquí. Draco, ¿qué rayos sucede? ¡Ninguno de mis otros muertos me llegó a decir algo parecido! Todos ellos me rogaban que los dejará ir a casa, se pensaban que como los podía ver también tenía poderes mágicos como para revivirlos o algo así, y está loca me dice que vive aquí y también me reclamó en el departamento alquilado sobre algo de estar en su casa.

Su compañero sigue riendo, ahora un poco más calmado, se hace obvio cuánto está disfrutando de la situación. Cuando finalmente se logra calmar le habla al aire en un perfecto francés. Dios, lo adora. Podría besarlo en ese mismo momento.

—_¿Comme si tu vivais ici ? mon ami a vécu dans cet appartement pendant trois ans.*3_

_—¿Quant à?*4 —_el rostro de la francesa es atónito y lleno de incomprensión, hay algo que ella no logra comprender y él reza porque no haya muerto de una manera que la dejase perdida en el tiempo. Odiaría que eso le sucediera. En parte porque solo sabe la parte teórica y también porque nunca ha tratado con algo parecido, sería terrible tener a un perdido en el tiempo tras suyo.

Hermione finalmente se despierta de su trance y mira extrañada la cocina, en los ojos castaños se nota la confusión. Dios, ella no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba.

—Creo que ella está muy confundida, no parece estar ubicada temporalmente y eso sólo significa problemas, vamos, ¡pregúntale el año!

—Aprende francés, idiota, que al parecer lo vas a necesitar. ¿_En quelle année est-ce, Français?*5_

_—Mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-huit.*6_

Con dificultad repite lo dicho por la chica, apenas termina de hablar su amigo lo mira con los ojos como platos y cuando lo informa del año en que está varada la chica él no puede evitar que una sensación fría lo recorre entero, la inquietud empezando a ser más que un zumbido lejano, bañándolo como olas. Algo acerca de la francesa está mal y no sabe que es. Algo aparte de su pequeño atasco temporal, claro.

—¿Por qué Draco le está hablando francés al aire? —Hermione los miró confundida, ella siempre termina confundida luego de alguno de sus _episodios_, demonios, si él tuviese que compadecerse por el _don_ de alguien más aparte del suyo, lo haría por el de su amiga. Igual de jodida, pero un poco más controlada.

—¿Por qué tú le hablaste latín a una mosca?

—Tengo una francesa muerta en la cocina. —su respuesta y la pregunta de Draco salen al mismo tiempo, haciendo todo un poco confuso. Pero Hermione parece captarlo bien pues deja el tema y empieza a buscar un bolígrafo mientras se saca una pequeña libreta de quién sabe dónde.

—La mosca me decía retazos del futuro, ya sabes, lo típico de siempre, habló algo sobre espíritus perdidos en el camino y algunos atrapados en el limbo, ya saben, la típica advertencia de apocalipsis, ella estaba divagando mucho hoy y por alguna razón terminamos hablando acerca de la música de los Beatles y como se encuentra Lennon en el más allá, fue un poco extraño, si les soy sincera…

—¿Aún le crees a las moscas cuando te hablan acerca del futuro? —Draco olvida a Mandy y todo su problema temporal mientras vuelve a ver a su amiga, incrédulo, y no puedo negar que yo también lo hago. Dios, las moscas no eran las mejores para predecir el futuro y eso _todo_ el mundo lo sabe.

—A veces dicen algo coherente, ahora, déjenme en paz, ocupó anotar lo mío.

Mandy los sigue mirando en silencio desde la encimera, ahora una sonrisa enorme adorna sus labios y él no puede evitar un escalofrío al ver la perfecta dentadura manchada de sangre. Esa chica había muerto de manera horrible.

Ella parece entusiasmada por algo y cuando va a abrir la boca para hablar él parpadea y entonces ella ya no está. Se había desvanecido.

Como el aire, en un segundo.

—Se fue, ruego al cielo no aparezca de nuevo.

Draco ríe mientras las cacerolas e ingredientes empiezan a volar por la habitación al ritmo de sus manos. Presumido.

—Con tu suerte, fijo vuelve en dos días. —para su sorpresa es Hermione quien hace el comentario de forma ausente, aún perdida en sus apuntes y mordisqueando la tapa del bolígrafo que hace nada ha conseguido.

La inquietud de que algo malo va a pasar pronto no se va, el peso en su pecho no hace más que incrementar cuando piensa en el problema temporal en que la francesa se encuentra y, como si recién se diera cuenta de ello, recuerda las palabras de Hermione. Las moscas están advirtiendo acerca de espíritus perdidos en el camino y atrapados en la entrada del limbo.

Lo que significa problemas con el velo de la vida. Lo que significa caos y desequilibrio.

Lo que significa apocalipsis.

Mira a sus amigos, quienes empiezan a acomodar la cocina para hacer la cena de manera rápida y trata de olvidar el asunto otra vez. Se promete ir donde su madre apenas pueda y buscar alguna respuesta a todo el asunto con ella.

Su vida se estaba complicando demasiado y en muy poco tiempo, mala racha. Muy mala.

* * *

_*1- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_*2- Vivo aquí. _

_*3- ¿Cómo que vives aquí? mi amigo vive en este departamento hace tres años._

_*4- ¿Cómo?_

_*5- ¿En que año estamos, francesa?_

_*6- Mil novecientos noventa y ocho. _

* * *

_**NA: releí, corregí y volví a corregir esto con música de Julieta Venegas, Belona, RBD y Paty Cantú. Debo admitir que fue toda una experiencia, algo digno de experimentar.**_

_**ysi, tengo presente que ni aunque editando esto mil veces quedara algo medianamente decente, jajaja.**_

_**Creo que aquí suceden cosas interesantes. Presento a Draco y a Hermione y a sus maravillosos dones de una manera que me parece bien, pero no se, recuerden que esto era un OS y esta parte era de unas 700 palabras y quise mantener la esencia de la edición original. Creo que leyendo esta parte y viendo que originalmente era de 700 palabras dan con la razón de mi loca razón por la cual publicar esto de esta manera.**_

_**Creo que me enrede demasiado y no dije nada. xd **_

_**Les voy a admitir algo, aquí entre amigos y en confianza, mi don favorito es el de Hermione. Ella tiene capacidades super interesantes (o al menos en mi cabeza lo son) y creo que la presentación de su don como 'oh, ¿ella puede hablar con las moscas?' es de lo mejor. No se, me encanta esa idea y que ustedes estén un poco en las sombras con lo que puede y no puede hacer ella. También les voy a confesar que el don de Draco es tan sencillito (telequinesis, algo muy común) porque se me hace divertida la idea de que el, precisamente el, tenga el don mas ¿normal? de entre ellos, ósea, creo que hasta Ron tiene un don mas raro. La siguiente parte del OS es una especie de flashback con Harry y es super cortooooooooo y aun así, es de mis cosas favoritas, no se porque, pero cuando escribía el OS esa fue de las primeras escenas que se me vino a la cabeza aparte de la primera, jajaja.**_

_**Dejen lo que piensan de este intento de fanfic con tintes sobrenaturales, que los reviews motivan¿ **_

_**Hasta que vuelva, Fio Gnzalez.**_


	3. 3: La muerta vestida de Prada

**_3;_** **_La muerta que parecía viva y vestía de Prada._**

La primera vez que su don se manifiesta tiene seis, casi siete, y está en el funeral de la madre de Sirius.

Su padre ha sido invitado por ser un familiar lejano y además ser de los pocos que había logrado que su padrino hablase con la mujer que le había dado la vida después de graduarse un par de veces. Draco también está ahí, pero se encuentra a lo lejos hablando con algunos niños que no conoce y Sirius, que se mantiene a su lado desde el inicio del evento, no para de mirar a todos con el rostro lleno de hastío en su caro y llamativo traje negro hecho a la medida.

Sus padres se han alejado para dar las respectivas condolencias y hablar con algunos conocidos lejanos, él no puede evitar seguirlos con la mirada, ve como saludan a un par de amigos que se encuentran dispersos y como su madre se separa de su padre para empezar una discusión acerca de maternidad con las primas Black y otras mujeres que no reconoce. Cuando empieza a buscar a su padre entre la multitud se paraliza un momento cuando cree ver algo extraño entre los invitados, vuelve a pasar su mirada por la pequeña de multitud de personas reunidas en el salón de la mansión de los Black hasta que la ve. La ve caminando entre los invitados como si nada. A ella. La muerta, la que tiene un gran retrato colgado a la par del ataúd y por la que su padrino se ve tan enojado. Hasta el día de hoy aún puede recordar lo intimidante que se veía la mujer en su vestido carmesí con detalles en plateado, el velo y los guantes negros que llevaba.

La señora Black había muerto vestida de forma jodidamente elegante y ridícula.

Ella había estado mirando a todos con los ojos grises de su padrino llenos del mismo hastío, a veces se acercaba a una persona en concreto y le empezaba a sisear cosas en el oído, luego se detenía y hacía muecas groseras con una sonrisa satisfecha. Toda una dama.

Nadie parecía notarla. Y él estaba alucinando, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó al momento, viendo como la mujer se desplazaba con soltura y elegancia entre los invitados.

Sus padres le habían explicado que cuando alguien moría se iba para siempre, ya no lo podías ver y que muy, muy poca gente tenía el don de contactar con la gente más allá del velo. Sus padres se lo habían explicado muy claro y él había entendido todo, así que ver a Walburga Black paseándose entre los invitados como si su corazón aún bombeara sangre fue algo increíble, espeluznante e hipnotizante.

Demasiado hipnotizante.

Cuando la mujer llegó hasta su padrino el seguía alejando a todos con esa mirada de hastío tan característica de la familia. Aún recuerda cómo ella había dudado un poco en sus pasos antes de finalmente quedar frente a Sirius, como la figura fantasmal se había quedado en silencio mientras veía a su único con vida en detalle y cómo una sombra de un sentimiento indescifrable para él en aquel entonces pasó por sus ojos de manera veloz antes de que tratara de acariciarle el brazo izquierdo a su hijo, cuando no había podido hacerlo ella se había inclinado sobre Sirius, le había dicho unas palabras en un tono tan bajo que el no pudo distinguir del todo y antes de separarse de forma definitiva, había sonreído al hombro de su padrino de la misma manera en que su madre le había sonreído cuando le dijo que el Señor Bigotes se había ido a un lugar mejor por culpa de un descuido de su papá. Una sonrisa frágil, llena de inseguridad y miedo a la reacción que tendrá quién la recibe.

Su padrino no había dado señas de verla y el, cómo el niño impresionable que era, no pudo evitar quedarse viéndola como un tonto mientras ella se inclinaba sobre su único hijo con vida y tenía un último momento con él.

_Un metiche sin remedio desde siempre._

Y entonces ella giró el rostro hacia donde se encontraba y noto de inmediato como él no podía apartarle la vista de encima, embobado de una manera antinatural con el intercambio unilateral que ella había sostenido con su padrino.

Ella le había sonreído, astuta y complacida, fría como una reina y aun así hermosa, y luego se había inclinado en su oído para susurrarle lo que fue su primer pedido por un muerto, ella había abierto una puerta imposible de cerrar en su vida y qué tantos problemas había causado, es divertido pensar que todo comenzó con un pedido tan simple.

Su padrino finalmente se había distraído con una chica lo suficientemente linda, después de haber estado más de media hora espantando a todos con sus muecas y ella lo había aprovechado de manera inmediata.

—Quiero que te subas a la mesa del centro y grites a todos que son unos hipócritas, di, 'La mitad de ustedes le caían mal a la señora Black y la otra mitad no la han contactado en años y ahora vienen aquí a pretender estar afectados por su muerte, hipócritas' y luego quiero que les digas que yo te mande a hacerlo, diles que es un mensaje mío. —la mujer hablaba en serio, sus ojos grises lo miraban de forma intensa mientras hablaba y no parecía para nada muerta, incluso podría afirmar que se veía extrañamente entera, con los ojos aun grises, la piel blanca y un rubor natural en las mejillas, además de que el cabello negro aún se veía brillante.

La única muerta que le había parecido viva, hasta el momento ella había sido la única muerta que se había visto tan real, tangible, supongo que fue por haber sido la primera.

—¿Por qué no lo hace usted?

—Nadie me escucharía.

—Yo la escucho, y soy pequeño, seguro los grandes también le harán caso. —Walburga le había sonreído con algo parecido al disfrute y el no pudo evitar sentirse más que confundido en ese momento, sus palabras le habían parecido lógicas y que ella le sonriera de esa manera lo había desconcertado y enojado un poco. La elegante mujer había arreglado unas arrugas de su vestido mientras se incorporaba y empezaba a caminar hasta la mesa de aperitivos que me había señalado mientras me daba las instrucciones de su pedido, cada vez alzando más la voz conforme sus pasos se perdían entre la gente.

Surreal.

—No, no, tú me ves porque eres un chico muy especial, además, te estoy pidiendo un favor y como soy mayor, debes ayudarme a irme.

Yo la había seguido guiado por un impulso cuando ella empezó a andar entre los invitados con paso ligero, caminando apresurado entre la gente y causando molestia a algunos invitados. Mi padrino había empezado a hablar con la chica linda y mis padres seguían perdidos entre la gente, hablando con sus amigos, ninguno se había dado cuenta de mi pequeña fuga en el momento. Pero que buenos guardianes. Ella se había quedado parada frente a la mesa de aperitivos esperando a que mis pequeñas piernas me dejaran llegar a su lado y sonreía de una manera extraña a la multitud.

Nadie le daba ni una sola mirada.

—¿A dónde se va?

—A un lugar mejor, dicen que es lindo esta época del año, estoy segura que en el futuro lo vas a conocer muy bien, es parte de ti, ya sabes, ahora vamos, niño, ¡Hazlo de una vez, a la mesa!

—¿Y si me regañan? —y, aun así, con todas las dudas que albergaba y miedo al futuro regaño de mis padres no puede evitar empezar a subir a la mesa de forma torpe, llamando la atención de algunos invitados con los desesperados intentos de subir a la mesa que estaba protagonizando y pensando en el lugar al que la señora Black iba a ir.

—No lo harán, tú después les vas a contar todo lo que paso, les dices que fui yo la de la idea así ellos no podrán decirte nada, si saben que fue por mi culpa que te subiste a la mesa no te van a castigar, ¡confía en mí, niño!

Unos cuantos intentos después finalmente logró subir a la mesa de aperitivos, cuando de una vez por todas estoy acomodado sobre la mesa hago un par de ruidos para llamar la atención de todos mientras la señora Black me mira satisfecha a un lado, repitiendo las palabras que tengo que decir a la multitud y con una mirada que casi, casi, se podía decir era orgullosa.

—¡Hola, hola! Bueno, la señora Walburga me pidió un favor y como ella es más grande la tengo que ayudar, o eso fue lo que me dijo. —su madre, que estaba alejada de la mesa y se encuentra entre una pequeña multitud de madres lo mira con las cejas arqueadas y una mueca confundida en los labios, su misma mirada verde tornándose oscura poco a poco, tratando de descifrar qué estaba haciendo subido en la mesa, mientras su padre y padrino lo miran con algo parecido al orgullo. Se pensaban que esa sería mi primera broma, pobres. —Bueno, ella me digo que les dijera '_La mitad de ustedes le caían mal a la señora Black y la otra mitad no la han contactado en años y ahora vienen aquí a pretender estar afectados por su muerte, hipócritas'_

Y entonces todos permanecieron en silencio cuando terminó de hablar, Walburga había reído, fuerte y con malicia, contenta con las expresiones desconcertadas de todos los presentes mientras empezaba a caminar hasta la salida con paso ligero y confiado. Antes de cruzar el umbral voltea hacia mí por última vez, pareciendo treinta años más joven, con una sonrisa pícara llena de intenciones ocultas y los ojos grises brillando de manera radiante.

Lista para irse.

Cuando ella se fue yo me atreví a mirar la expresión de mis padres otra vez, quienes eran una mezcla de sorpresa y molestia. Draco pretendía ver a todos de manera aburrida y Sirius, junto a su padre, parecía un poco pensativo.

Vale aclarar que Walburga le dijo la verdad, sus padres no lo castigaron una vez pasado y explicado todo. Aunque sí lo hicieron leer demasiados libros acerca del campo y los dones espirituales relacionados con la muerte.

* * *

**_NA: ni aquí ni en capitulo que sigue hay francés chafa, espero sea un buen descanso. jajaja._**

**_Esta escena fue de las primeras cosas que se me vino a la cabeza cuando empecé, en mi cabeza tenia todo el sentido del mundo y ahora viéndolo me gusta el resultado final aunque para algunos pueda quedar un poco raro y hasta de relleno. Primero, no es relleno, aunque lo parezca xd son cositas pequeñas y que son mencionadas de pasada, pero están ahí y es lo que importa._**

**_Y si, Regulus esta muerto, dude un poco pero al final tendrá sentido, creo. ¿_**

**_Voy a explicar un poco del porque Walburga es como es aquí, bien._**

**_ En un mundo donde los Black no son elite solo por tener magia me imagino que si bien ella puede ser presumida de otros aspectos no discrimina de una manera tan marcada como la original, aquí ella sigue teniendo un carácter explosivo, poco cariñoso y demasiado incompatible con el de Sirius, me imagino que en un mundo de este estilo ella tendría ideas mas de corte religioso que no irían con el liberal de su hijo entonces de hay salen las discusiones entre estos dos pero que siempre reflexiona y termina actuando de acuerdo a lo que mande su religión. Ella siempre se me a hecho muy victima de su crianza (la mayoría de sangrepuras, de hecho) así que aquí me he puesto a pensar en una Walburga sin una crianza tan estricta que aun así esta llena de cosas que la hagan cercana al canon. Y me salió una chica criada en una casa religiosa, con padres estrictos y poco cariñosos, un matrimonio con un hombre que es tan bueno como ella demostrando cariño y un hijo que constantemente desafía todo lo que ella conoce como ideales de bien._**

**_Me salió un buen background, mira.¿_**

**_Aquí ella ya esta muerta y realmente no se ve tanto de eso, pero para algunos les puede parece muy OoC y si, esta SUPER OoC pero pensando en una Walburga con esa historia la idea que intente dejar de ella aquí tiene un poco mas de sentido para mi, ella no se puede ir porque por años guardo esas palabras para los que fueron sus 'amigos' y no sabe que hacer para irse, por lo que, pierde la pose de dama de alta sociedad y en la muerte, se da cuenta de que todas las discusiones con su hijo mayor fueron sin sentido y trata de remediarlo, pero Sirius no ve gente muerte, así que se queda en eso, un intento. Cuando se va se siente libre, estará con su hijo menor y su esposo y sabe deja a Sirius en buenas manos. _**

**_¿Me fui demasiado por las ramas en algo tan nada que ver con la historia? Lamento eso, me puse a divagar._**

**_¿Dura mas la nota que el capitulo? Me lo creo. _**

**_POR CIERTO, EN EL CAPITULO QUE VIENE LES PRESENTO A LILY Y DIOS, ESPERO QUE LA AMEN TANTO COMO YO AME ESCRIBIRLA._**

**_Diré desde ahora que ella también tiene un background interesante que todavía no tengo muy claro como incluir. Y también que me tome una licencia creativa con respecto a su personalidad. Que me quedo muy rara, fin. _**

**_Hasta que vuelva, Fio Gonzlez._**


	4. 4 ¡Mamá, veo muertos!

**_4; Mamá, veo muertos. Mamá, la muerte me arrastra._**

Su trabajo es aburrido, repetitivo y, para mayor desgracia, algo que empezó a odiar de manera progresiva.

Aún recuerda cómo al principio la idea de trabajar en el departamento de Organización y Regulación de Dones le pareció una idea estupenda, entrevistar, evaluar y organizar a las personas en grupos segmentados de acuerdo a los dones que poseían fue algo que lo mantuvo satisfecho por un tiempo hasta que luego todo se volvió un poco aburrido.

Había entrado al departamento como entrevistador y evaluador. Entrevistaba a los chicos que recién conseguían su licencia de aptitud y manejo, mandaba un informe con sus notas y una breve indicación de a donde debía ser enviado cada archivo y su jefe revisaba todo, daba el sello de aprobación y el chico recibía su clasificación junto al carnet de mayoría de edad. Lo mejor era que no tenía nada que ver con ese proceso tan tedioso. Lo suyo eran las entrevistas y ya, disfrutaba con eso y no quería nada más.

Pero todo eso cambió cuando a dos años de trabajar en el departamento lo habían ascendido porque su jefe de sección, Kingsley Shacklebolt, había decidido que ir por un puesto en el departamento de leyes era una mejor opción que seguir leyendo informes absurdos.

Al principio había estado extasiado, tendría más poder, dinero y tiempo libre en sus manos. Lamentablemente sus expectativas respecto a su nuevo trabajo fueron muchas y una semana después de estar en el puesto encontró que no estaba satisfecho del todo con lo que hacía.

Las primeras semanas de leer, confirmar y clasificar fueron decentes, pero a los meses se empezó a volver loco por la rutina y lo mal catalogado que estaba todo, ¿cómo había aguantado Shacklebolt siete años de eso? El siquiera tenía un año en el puesto y ya estaba harto.

_"... El sujeto puede hablar con las cucarachas, no con espíritus encapsulados en el insecto, por lo que un don de tipo espiritual queda descartado. Según el artículo seis, inciso b, sobre animales y sus regulaciones, el sujeto tiene un don más orientado a la contrallación de masas que a la naturaleza, por lo que un don orientado a la fauna queda descartado..."_

¿Qué carajos? Con razón le dieron a él el ascenso, Smith no sabía hacer informes, ni leer.

Extrañaba hacer las entrevistas, entretenerse pensando en que poner en los informes y viviendo sin el peso de tener que leer, corregir y clasificar cien entrevistas a diario.

Jodidos incompetentes.

Ese día sale del trabajo a las cuatro en punto, cansado y hastiado de la vida, la cabeza le punza, la muñeca le duele y tiene manchas de tinta por toda la mano. Cuando pasa por el vestíbulo de camino a la salida se topa a un grupo de ex compañeros de sección que le llaman la atención, son ruidosos acerca de una salida de fiesta a la que irán y él no puede evitar fijarse en que siete muertos los siguen con ojos caídos y manos juntas. Sumisos y asustados.

Como sus esclavos incluso en la muerte.

Cuando mira un poco más a su alrededor nota como hay varios fantasmas, de todas las formas y colores, que están viendo por las ventanas al exterior con ojos anhelantes y a algunos que miran hacia el suelo de manera insistente. Su respiración se acelera un poco cuando instintivamente se hace a un lado para no chocar con un muerto. Las imágenes supuestas de lo que fueron y lo que son hacen que su dolor de cabeza incremente y, en un gesto inconsciente comienza a caminar con la mirada gacha y los puños apretados.

Se le estaba desbordando el mundo y lo odiaba.

Cuando logra salir a la calle nota como vivos y muertos corren apresurados de un lado a otro, aunque algunos están estáticos, mirando el cielo y estirando las manos hacia lo que queda de sol, otros se tiran en la calle y se intentan fundir con el pavimento, los autos pasan sobre ellos cada tanto y cientos de pies vivos los pisotean creando una leve ilusión de niebla blanca que se eleva al cielo de manera lenta y constante, unos se paran medio confundidos frente a un muerto y con la cara blanca se hacen a un lado de manera descuidada para seguir con su vida como si nada.

Empieza a caminar con pasos rápidos, cuidadoso de no pisar ningún fantasma, desesperado y deseoso de llegar a casa de sus padres, tomar una buena comida y llevarse la ropa que ha dejado para lavar la semana pasada.

La casa de James y Lily Potter está a una hora de su trabajo en tren, una y cuarto caminando, por lo que y sin pensarlo mucho, se dirige a la estación más cercana a paso rápido.

El tren es peor que la calle y en más de una ocasión debe cerrar los ojos para evitar el paisaje que ante él se presenta. En la cabina que va hay espacio de sobra para los vivos, pero los muertos en el lugar parecen embutidos como salchichas, cada rincón está lleno de ellos y algunos tratan desesperados de tocar a algunos pasajeros, otros tienen el rostro pegado a las ventanas y los que quedan miran todo de manera tan ausente que le causa escalofríos. Cada que una parada es hecha tres o dos fantasmas entran y aunque a nadie parece estar afectando él se empieza a sentir tan pequeño como una hormiga.

Cuando llega a su parada abre los ojos y con optimismo se da cuenta que no ve más muertos. Suspira con alivio y mientras corre a la salida de la estación sólo puede rezar para que nadie se le aparezca pidiendo ayuda.

Camina por diez minutos hasta dar con la casa de sus padres, la pintura amarilla destacando sobre los tonos blancos de las otras residencias y la puerta del garaje abierta por la que sale música de los setenta a todo volumen lo hacen sentir en casa, el sol ya escondiéndose tras la fachada de la casa lo hace ver su reloj y, con un poco de sorpresa, se da cuenta a tardado hora y veinte minutos en llegar, ¿acaso el tiempo estaba siendo afectado o él se había encontrado demasiado distraído como para no notarlo? Decide dejar el asunto atrás, no es tan importante.

¿Verdad?, Después de todo, solo es tiempo, ¿qué más da si tarda más o menos en llegar a casa de sus padres? El tiempo era impredecible, incierto, inmanejable e increíblemente caprichoso, por más organización puesta nunca se logrará hacer nada a tiempo pues este juega con reglas propias más allá de nosotros, simples mortales.

Camina lento hasta la cerca de entrada, las plantas de su madre brillando incluso con el clima ligeramente frío que hace y el césped perfectamente cortado lo saludan, cuando va a abrir la cerca del jardín su padre sale de inmediato del garaje, la ropa manchada de aceite y la sonrisa enorme es lo único que ve con claridad antes de sentir la ya conocida molestia en su mente a la que es sometido siempre que va a su hogar.

_"—¿Quién eres?, ¿Quién eres?, ¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué quieres?, ¿Qué quieres?, ¿Qué quieres?"_

Siempre que iba a casa su padre se adentraba en su mente y preguntaba aquello con tal insistencia que él terminaba dando las respuestas más coloridas que se le venían a la mente y aquella vez no fue la excepción, la cabeza aún le dolía y el alivio momentáneo que había supuesto el darse cuenta los muertos se habían ido por un rato no fue suficiente para aguantar la tortura a la que James Potter gustaba someterlo cada que hacía una visita.

"—_Soy tu hijo, mierda, me hiciste hace más de veinte años con una colegiala y quiero la maldita ropa que deje para lavar la semana pasada."_

Su padre es paranoico en exceso y en ese momento no podía odiar más la maldita necesidad que tenía por asegurarse que ningún imitador entrara a su casa, ¡Que ese estilo de don siquiera era común y los pocos que lo tenían ni lo sabían dominar! Aunque en defensa del hombre, había trabajado por más de diez años en el apartado de golpe de la policía, por lo que era un poco normal que fuese cauteloso... ¡A quien quiere engañar, su padre es paranoico sin remedio y ya! Bufa cuando su padre se acerca hacia él, con una sonrisa marca Potter en el rostro.

—Por favor, Harry, más respeto a tu padre, que ese tipo de respuestas son de mal gusto. —lo que trata de ser una reprimenda pierde peso por la sonrisa relajada que adorna el rostro de su padre, las arrugas de sus ojos y las comisuras de los labios se le marcan de manera definida a causa de la sonrisa y el cabello, ya con alguna que otra cana perdida, le cae desordenado por la frente.

—Día difícil. —arrastra un poco las palabras, gesto copiado de Draco cuando trata de mostrarse molesto, y se encoge de hombros, aburrido y con un poco de frío a pesar de que no haya viento alguno, abre la cerca y emprende camino a la puerta principal cuando decide preguntar. –¿Cómo esta ella?

–Va bien, hoy es un día de los buenos.

Asiente con los labios apretados y sigue su camino hasta la puerta después de dejar a su padre en la cochera de nuevo y cuando abre la puerta el olor a pastel de manzana es lo primero que lo golpea, desde la cocina puede escuchar el estruendo de múltiples ollas chocando entre sí y música clásica inunda el salón desordenado. La voz de Lily Potter, de soltera Evans, se escucha un poco ahogada y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no rodar los ojos ante el desastre que se presenta en el salón.

Cientos de periódicos y revistas están desparramadas por las sillas y el suelo, estanterías mal acomodadas, abarrotadas y llenas de libros de todo tipo están puestas en las paredes sin cuidado alguno y la colección de discos clásicos heredada de su madre es lo único que da la sensación de estar un poco en orden. En su camino a la cocina, donde la voz irritada de su madre se empieza a escuchar con más claridad, nota cientos de libros abiertos y con marca páginas acerca del velo en la mesa del comedor y se pregunta, un poco sorprendido, si alguno de sus amigos le mandó un mensaje a su madre para consultarle acerca de su pequeño problema fantasmal.

Abre la puerta de la cocina listo para encontrar un caos reinante y por eso no se inmuta cuando al llegar nota a una docena de espíritus de aire llevando ollas e ingredientes de un lado a otro. Su madre sentada en la barra y con el porte de una reina lista para masacrar al reino rival dirige todo con el rostro serio y malhumorado que se ilumina apenas lo ve parado en el umbral de la puerta.

Lily Potter está estancada en los diecisiete años, el rostro, aún un poco redondo y lleno de pecas pierde todo rastro del mal humor presente antes, los labios, anteriormente fruncidos en una mueca frustrada se alzan en una gran sonrisa que deja ver una dentadura perfecta y los ojos verdes se aclaran hasta el punto de parecer otros. Ella saltó del taburete en donde se encuentra, el cuerpo, pequeño y aún de adolescente, se estrella en el casi de inmediato y mientras abraza a su madre, no puedo evitar pensar en lo divertido de la situación.

En serio, él se veía más como el hermano mayor de la mujer que le había dado la vida.

—¡Oh, Harry querido!, ¡Hace tanto no te pasas por casa que incluso llegue a pensar que finalmente habías aprendido a vivir por ti mismo! —su madre habla rápido y de manera enérgica, lo jalonea hasta la barra y, como si recién do recordará lo que estaba haciendo antes voltea con una mirada seria, casi mortal a mirar a los desdichados espíritus del viento y les empieza a ladrar órdenes de nuevo con voz potente que hace se empiecen a mover por toda la cocina, cortando, vertiendo y cocinando ingredientes de diversas recetas. Daba un poco de miedo, con esos cambios tan abruptos de ánimo. —El pobre Draco me ha llamado hace nada y me pidió investigar un poco acerca de tu don, no dijo mucho, así que pensé estaba con eso de buscar una forma de controlar tu futuro e inevitable desequilibrio...

¿Futuro desequilibrio? ¡Hola madre, ya estoy desequilibrado, lamento informarte de eso! Aprieta los labios mientras se siente en el taburete junto a su madre, la mirada fija en la encimera mientras escucha la cháchara de su madre. De inmediato recuerda a la francesa y su amor por aparecerse sentada en las encimeras. Jodida francesa.

Jodidos muertos.

—He leído varias cosas, pero realmente no sé qué buscar que no hayamos encontrado ya, en serio, el chico solo llamó y dijo que tuviera libros acerca de "_muertos y toda esa mierda que le va a Harry_" y colgó casi de inmediato, querido, ¿me dirás lo que está pasando o tengo que hablar con Hermione?

Duda un instante antes de abrir la boca para contarle a su madre todo lo que ha sucedido y se reprende por ello, había ido hasta casa para hablar con ella y las dudas a último momento no lo iban a frenar, no es un cobarde. —Creo que algo malo sucede con el velo.

Pasan tres segundos para que su madre se empiece a reír, con una veta histérica tiñendo el melodioso sonido, incrédula con lo que acaba de escuchar. Dos minutos y medio para que se calme y lo mire fijo, inclinándose para quedar más cerca y dándose cuenta habla en serio, los ojos abiertos y expectantes, listos para recibir toda información que le pueda dar mientras las piernas rebotan ansiosas en el asiento.

—¿Recuerdas mis vacaciones? Bien, resulta que después de Cedric apareció una francesa, pero no estuvo mucho tiempo, a lo sumo una hora, así que no le hice mucho caso y olvidé totalmente el encuentro con ella. Pero bueno, conoces mi suerte, resulta que antier estaba en el departamento con Draco y Hermione y cuando llegamos a la cocina la francesa estaba ahí, sentada en la barra como si fuera dueña del lugar. Decidí que debía interrogar a la francesa está porque un fantasma jamás había repetido y todo el asunto era demasiado extraño, Hermione estaba en trance y Draco estaba ocupado preparando la cena, así que, con mi gran francés le pregunté qué hacía allí y mamá, ¡ella dijo que vivía ahí!, ¡Que vivía ahí! Al final Draco me ayudó y le habló francés al aire y terminamos deduciendo que ella está perdida en el tiempo, ¡cree que estamos en 1998, mamá! —Se detiene a media oración una fracción de segundo cuando nota cómo su madre abre los ojos, alarmada, al saber el año en que está la muerta, el gesto es tan breve que decide seguir con la historia, decidido a ignorar esa breve pausa. —Cuando Hermione despertó nos dijo que una mosca, Gladys, le estuvo hablando acerca de errantes y problemas con las puertas y yo... estoy viendo fantasmas, mamá.

—¿No es ese tu don, cariño? —después de unos segundos su madre habla en voz baja y suave, su rostro convertido en una máscara indescifrable y los ojos verdes suavizados mientras lo miran de forma fija, resultando en una extraña combinación que de alguna manera ella hace funcionar a la perfección. El ruido de la cocina y la música clásica reducido a un murmullo lejano mientras observa el verde en los ojos de su madre.

—Veo _todo_, cada vez es más difícil volver a mi realidad.

—¿Cuál realidad?

Piensa un segundo en cuál es la mejor respuesta para dar mientras ella lo sigue mirando de esa manera en que sólo ella puede y de repente cae en cuenta de lo afortunado que es por tener a Lily Evans como madre.

—Una en dónde no todo es muerte.

—Todos nos dirigimos a la muerte, cariño, la realidad es esa, vivimos para ella y jamás nos podremos librar del poder que ejerce en nuestra vida, tu puedes verla, conectar con ella y aun así lo rechazas con vehemencia, ¿por qué?, Dime.

No es la primera vez que su madre le hace la pregunta y aunque su respuesta siempre es la misma ella sigue insistiendo cada que él parece demasiado agobiado con su don, siempre le pregunta porque lo rechaza y siempre parece aliviada de que su respuesta sea la misma desde siempre y a él le parece curioso, cuanto menos.

—Quiero vivir y siento que rodeado de muertos no puedo. —la respuesta es sencilla y apenas la suelta su madre vuelve a ser la de antes, una sonrisa suave y el rostro irradiando tranquilidad mientras se levanta del asiento, asiente una y otra vez mientras vuelve a dirigir órdenes rápidas y claras hacia los pobres espíritus del viento, quienes a cada palabra salida de su madre se van más y más agobiados.

—¡Bien, muy bien cariño! Tendremos que buscar mucho y probablemente le tendremos que sacar libros a Sirius acerca del velo, pero veremos que va mal con él y si podemos hacer algo para arreglarlo, no te preocupes, estoy segura todo volverá a la normalidad dentro de poco.

Algo en el entusiasmo de su madre lo hace pensar en que todo saldrá bien y le da la fuerza suficiente para ignorar a esa voz lejana que le ha estado cantando acerca del apocalipsis y la realidad.

* * *

**_NA: holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_**

**_Este capitulo me gusta, por alguna razón. Aquí les presento a los Potter, que mira, me han salido bien raros. Ambos. _**

**_Debo confesar que mientras escribía e iba pensando en como quería que fuera mi matrimonio Potter esto fue lo que salió, un James un poco mas serio pero que aun así es James y una Lily un poco diferente a esa imagen de madre super recta y perfecta que se tiene de ella, jajaja, como dije en la nota pasada, ya me les invente una vida entera a esos dos que aun no se si voy a incluir del todo, aunque ya se que utilizare una parte relacionada con Lily because me di cuente de que si no lo hago varias cosas no van a cuadrar bien._**

**_Y también porque me cae bien mi Lily. c:_**

**_¿Les puedo hacer otra confesión? Me encanta el world building, aunque sea malísima con el aun así lo amo, debo admitir que mientras escribía este capitulo me fui armando la idea del mundo que quiero mostrarles poco a poco (si, cuando empecé siquiera tenia una idea clara de como quería que fuera el mundo de Mandy) y es un proceso hermoso. Tal vez no vean este mundo en detalle, ni super explorado, pero ahí va a estar, jajaj._**

**_Díganme, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿algo que deba mejorar? Dejen reviews, que ayudan¿_**

**_Hasta que vuelva, Fio Gonzlez._**


End file.
